


(So happy you're) Mine

by baevenreyes



Series: Trampoline Park AU [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A tiny bit of angst crept in so, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Kid!Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baevenreyes/pseuds/baevenreyes
Summary: Maggie finds Alex sleep deprived after pulling an all nighter. She's adorable, of course.OrMaggie and Alex at college.(Takes place after parts 1 and 4, but before 2 and 3 of the series.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you didn't think I was gonna be that quick, huh? I'm not so sure about this one, so tell me what you think, please :)

Maggie opens Alex's dorm room door to find her girlfriend slumped over her desk, snoring softly, and drooling slightly on her notes. She's wearing sweats and a tank top, her hair is a mess, and her glasses are skew on her face. Maggie smiles, placing the brown paper bag with their breakfast on Alex's bed before placing a soft hand on her shoulder.

"Alex, babe?"

Alex shoots up so fast, of it wasn't for Maggie's quick reflexes, she might have had a bloody nose. She looks up at Maggie, a guilty look immediately crossing her face. It makes Maggie raise an eyebrow.

"Danvers, did you actually go to bed last night?"

"What- of course!"

Her speech is slurring and Maggie smirks, though she's a little worried.

"Really? Because the fact that I never got a good night text seems to imply the opposite. As does the fact that your bed is pristinely made. Also, you were just drooling on your notes, and you're slurring your words. Now, Alex, the _truth_ : did you pull an all nighter?"

Alex pouts. "Yes."

"And have you eaten at all since you started studying at two yesterday?"

"No."

"You know, for someone who's so good at taking care of five six-year-olds at once, you really suck at taking care of yourself."

"Hate your stupid detective-y skills."

"You love them."

"I love _you_. 'S a diff'rence," Alex says, trying to pull Maggie into her lap where she's still sitting in her desk chair. She's so sleep deprived, though, that she misjudges the distance completely, and Maggie's not even sure how, but she ends up on the floor. Alex looks _horrified_ , but Maggie just giggles as she stands up, taking Alex's hand.

"I'm _so_ so-"

"Shut it, Danvers. You're taking a nap _right now_."

"H-have a paper-"

"I don't care about your paper right now, babe. My ass is bruised, so you're taking a fucking nap."

Alex nods. "Are you mad?"

Maggie looks at her from the bed where she's removing the bag and pulling back the covers. Alex's eyes are big and shiny, her bottom lip sticking out. And that's how Maggie knows her girlfriend is super tired - Alex Danvers doesn't pout. So for it to happen twice in five minutes, she has to be either drunk or _severely_ sleep deprived. And she's not drunk right now.

"Am I mad that you dropped me on my ass in an attempt to be romantic? No, that was actually kind of funny."

Alex smiles a sleepy smile, at least until Maggie continues.

"I am, however, _furious_ that you stayed up all night to study again even after that talk we had last time. Don't you get it, Alex? You _can't_ overwork yourself like this. Somewhere, you're going to crack. And I love you too much to let you do that to yourself."

Alex nods, but she's half-asleep again by now, and Maggie knows she didn't really hear much of what she said. They'll have to talk about this again later. She leads her sleepy girlfriend to the bed and helps her lie down after taking off her glasses. Alex scrunches up her face adorably as she struggles with the tie on her sweats.

"Pants. Hot. Off," she whines, and Maggie bites back an amused giggle at her adorable girlfriend failing to take off her own pants. She helps her strip down to her tank top and boy shorts and gets her situated in bed, smiling at the sight of Alex sighing softly as she snuggles under the covers. She sits down at her girlfriend's desk, taking out her reading for the next day's classes. She's been spending a lot of time in Alex's dorm room since they got back to NYU about three months ago, since juniors get allocated single rooms, and Maggie still has a roommate. They'd been pleasantly surprised to learn that they actually lived in neighboring dorm buildings.

"Mags?"

Alex's voice is barely audible, but Maggie turns around to find big brown eyes peeking at her from just above the covers.

"Yeah, Alex?"

"Too mad for cuddles?"

Maggie feels a grin stretch across her face. She really can't handle sleepy Alex. Sleepy Alex is her fucking favorite. (Who is she kidding, _any_ Alex is her fucking favorite.) She abandons her book on the desk and ruffles Alex's hair.

"I'm _never_ too mad for cuddles, baby. You want me to join you?"

Alex nods shyly, and Maggie takes off her shoes and skinny jeans before sliding into bed behind Alex. She wraps an arm around her girlfriend's waist, smiling softly when she feels Alex melt into her. She places a soft kiss on the nape of Alex's neck.

"Okay, baby. Nap now."

"Nap now," Alex echoes around a yawn, and Maggie falls a little more in love with her adorkable girlfriend. She pulls her closer, snuggling into her hair, when Alex's stomach grumbles. She laughs into her hair.

"Maybe breakfast first?"

***

"Hm, love you so much," Alex manages to mumble through her breakfast bagel. They're sitting cross-legged on Alex's bed, facing each other, and Maggie grins.

"You're just saying that because I brought you food."

Alex, still adorably sleep deprived, shakes her head so hard she has to push her glasses up her nose afterwards.

"Nope. Pretty. Smart. Tough. _Mine_."

And Maggie melts, because this wonderful dork is _hers_ , and she gets to hold her hand and kiss her and make love to her, and she can't believe she got this fucking lucky.

"Yeah, baby, I'm all yours."

Alex gives her the most adoring smile, and she's just about to lean forward to kiss those sleepy lips, when the Skype tone rings out from Alex's laptop. The screen proclaims that **Eliza Danvers** is calling. Alex, seemingly forgetting that neither of them are wearing pants at the moment, surges forward to answer the call before Maggie can stop her.

"Alex, babe, we're not dress-"

"Alex, Kara has something to tell - are you two not wearing pants?"

Eliza's shocked face fills the computer screen, and Maggie and Alex are wearing matching blushes.

"Mom!"

"Dr. Danvers, I can explain, Alex was-"

"I don't want to hear it, girls. I'm going to call back in five minutes, and Kara is going to be with me, so _please_ put on some pants, okay?"

Both girls nod, and Eliza logs off with a smirk at Maggie. It gives her the idea that the older woman knows _exactly_ what's going on, and is just teasing her. God, she hopes that's the case, and that she's not about to have to talk to her girlfriend's mother about their sex life. She throws Alex's sweatpants at her and gets up to fetch herself some from Alex's closet. When she gets back from checking that her hair doesn't look too bad, Alex is still sitting there with the pants in her lap.

"Danvers, you better pull yourself together, your sister wants to talk to you."

Alex just looks at her pleadingly, and she can see that the other girl is just _so tired_ , but she would never skip out on her little sister. So she pulls her pants up, and Maggie kisses her forehead just as the Skype tone rings out again.

"Ready, babe?"

"Yeah," Alex answers, snuggling into Maggie's side. She wraps an arm around her waist and answers the call. Kara's smiling face greets them, and Maggie feels Alex immediately perk up.

"Alex Alex Alex! Guess what! I lost a tooth! See?"

Suddenly the screen is filled by Kara's smiling mouth, and the girls can see that her left front tooth is missing. Alex grins at her baby sister.

"Wow, Kar! That's so cool! You're gonna put that under your pillow tonight for the tooth fairy, right?"

"Yeah! I'm so excited! Dad says I'm gonna get a dollar!"

"I'm sure you will, honey. Did you tell your friends yet?"

"Just Lena. She was here when it came out. I was just eating an apple, and bam, my tooth comes right out! The blood was a little gross, but it didn't hurt at all. Mom said I was very brave!"

"Of course you were, sweetie. Don't you think she's brave, Maggie?"

Maggie's mesmerized by the smile on Alex's face as she talks to Kara. Her girlfriend always lights up around the little girl, and it's the most beautiful sight in the world. Damn, she loves this girl.

"Maggie, are you okay?"

Kara looks worried, and Maggie quickly smiles at her.

"Sorry, I was a little distracted. Yeah, you're super brave, kid. It didn't hurt at _all_?"

"Not a bit!" Kara responds with a proud smile. Then her face falls, and she looks over at Alex again. "Hey, Alex?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Does the tooth fairy go to all kids' houses?"

"Of course, kiddo. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Lena's first tooth came out last week, and I told her to put it under her pillow, but she didn't get anything. What d'you think happened?"

Maggie's heart _breaks_ for Lena Luthor as she remembers Alex telling her that the girl's family just doesn't care about her. Then she gets angry, and she can see that Alex is doing her best to keep her composure. Or rather, _feel_ it. Alex is squeezing her hand so hard she can hardly feel her fingers. She lets her, though.

"Maybe the tooth fairy got lost in that big house? Tell you what, why don't you ask Lena to bring her tooth with to your next sleepover. I'm sure the tooth fairy will have no trouble finding her tooth if it's right by yours, huh?"

"That's a great idea, Alex, you're so smart!"

The little girl is all smiles again and Maggie feels Alex loosen her grip on her hand.

"Okay, Alex, I gotta go, Mom says I'm gonna be late for my playdate with Lucy. Dad's waiting to take me. Thanks for your great idea! I love you."

"I love you too, Kara. Have a good day, yeah?"

"You too!"

Alex's mom comes back and smirks at them.

"Good to see you're both dressed."

"Dr. Danvers, sorry again about earlier, we were just-"

"Calm down, Maggie, I can see when my daughter's sleep deprived. Thank you for taking care of her. And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Eliza?"

"Right. Eliza. Sorry."

The older woman smiles at her, and Alex drops her head onto Maggie's shoulder, all her energy from earlier gone.

"Mom. Gotta talk to you 'bout Lena-"

"Later, honey. Why don't you call me after your nap?"

"'Kay. Nap sounds good."

"I love you, sweetie. Bye, Maggie."

"Love you too, Mom."

"Bye, Dr. D- Eliza."

Eliza hangs up, and Maggie places a soft kiss on Alex's temple.

"Let's get you in bed, hm?"

"Please."

She helps Alex get undressed once again, and snuggles up to her under the covers. The taller girl turns around so she can nuzzle into the crook of Maggie's neck, placing a tiny kiss there. She wraps her arms around Maggie's waist and pulls her closer, throwing a leg over her hips.

"Love you, Mags."

She's asleep before Maggie says it back. She says it anyway.

Soon enough, between Alex's steady heartbeat, her soft breathing, and her comforting warmth, Maggie falls asleep too.

***

When she wakes up, the sun is setting. Alex is still passed out half on top of her, and she kisses her forehead in an attempt to wake her up.

"Alex, babe, wake up."

Alex tightens her hold on Maggie before her eyes open and she yawns.

"Time is it?"

"About seven?"

"At _night_?"

Alex is out of bed faster than Maggie can react, reaching for her glasses and slipping on her pants.

"I've lost so much _time_ , I have to _study_ , this paper is due in a week-"

"Hold up. A _week_? You stayed up all night for a paper that's only due in a _week_? Alexandra Danvers!"

"Whoa. Don't full name me, _Margaret_."

"I fucking _will_ full name you if you pull shit like this! Do you know what you were like when I got here? You couldn't string a sentence together! That's not okay, Alex. You can't treat yourself so badly."

"Let it go, Mags, it's not that important."

Now, Maggie has only known Alex for six months, but she hears the _I'm not that important_ in there. She hears it, and it breaks her heart. Because for years, Alex thought there was something wrong with her because she didn't like boys, because she preferred reading over spending time with people, because she would rather hang out with her little sister than go to a party. For years now, Alex has been taking care of everyone she loves without sparing a thought for herself. And somehow that manifested in Alex believing that everyone around her was more important than she was. And Maggie isn't having any more of it.

"Alex, listen to me." She pulls Alex back down to the bed, so the other girl is sitting right in front of her, and cups her face, forcing her to maintain eye contact. "You are kind, and smart, and generous, and _important_. You're important to Kara, you're important to your mom and dad, you're important to a lot of other people. And you're important to _me_ , and you deserve to be taken care of once in a while, okay? I _love_ you. _Please_ let me take care of you."

Alex nods, a single tear running down her cheek into Maggie's fingers. Maggie smiles at her.

"Okay. Let me tell you the plan. You're going to call your mom and tell her to leave a dollar under Lena's pillow next time she's over. I'm going to call that pizza place you like, and we're going to cuddle in your bed with a movie of your choice. Sound good?"

A genuine smile graces Alex's face. "Yeah. I could use a night off, I guess."

" _Could use a night off_ ," Maggie scoffs. "No, Danvers, you _deserve_ a night off, okay? I swear, I'm going to tell you how important you are every day until you believe it. No matter how long it takes."

Alex grins, her eyes full of love, and Maggie grins back.

"And if it takes the rest of our lives?"

"I can work with that, Danvers."

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> Are breakfast bagels even really a thing? We don't have things like that in South Africa.
> 
> Lemme know what you thought!
> 
> I'm @bi-genius on Tumblr :)


End file.
